101 forms channy
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Sonny and Chad have the perfect relashionship. But what happens when a ghost from sonnys past comes from out of the blue. Read and find out! It's rated M for a reason. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have decided to write an M rated fanfic because that's all I read anyway, soooo, that's what I wrote. Ha! Alrighty then It is of course CHANNY! And this is my very first fanfic so criticism is welcome! It's also one of those 101 things you will do with your boyfriend and Sonny is doing them! Yay! Now to write the story!**

Chapter 1: At work

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny had been waiting for the last hour in Chad's dressing room, waiting for him to be done with work. She herself, had finished nearly an two hours ago. Tonight, she decided was the night she would be the night she finally had sex with Chad. They had gotten pretty close a couple of times, as far as being in their underware, but Sonny always found an excuse to quit, but she couldn't help but think things would change between them. Sonny was also worried if she would be any good. She knew Chad would be, having been with countless others over the years, but would she be any good?

**Chad's POV**

Chad walked down the hallway to his dressing room from his long day of work. Portlyn was hanging on him way more than her character called for. He couldn't wait to see Sonny at home later, but first he had to stop by his dressing room for his keys. As he opened the door the sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks. Sonny was sitting on his couch reading a magazine, in an extremely sexy lingerie. She looked up at me out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, I've been waiting for you" she said in a very sexy voice that made him hard almost instantly. Was this really happening? Sonny had been anti-sex even though they were living together. "What, may I ask, are you wearing?" "You like" she asked twirling around," I picked it up just for you." He looked down at her cherry red lips. She slowly walked towards me, her black stiletto heels clinking on the hard wood floor. He looked down at her body, damn, the lingerie was black and lacy garter with a pink ribbon in the middle of her breasts, and one at each of her legs. He then looked back at her eyes that were full of lust and desire. She then began to kiss him. It was a kiss that was so full of want and need that made him want to beg for more. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body. They somehow had made it over to his couch. He began to kiss her neck, that earned him low moans. He grasped her breasts that were begging for attention. Sonny quickly stood up, and Chad groaned thinking Sonny had changed her mind yet again. "Don't get discouraged just yet" she said. She began to remove her clothing. First she pulled down her small straps agonizingly slow. It amazed him how much she could turn him on with this being her first time. She then pushed down the delicate lace, revealing her perfect breasts. He wasn't going to lie, Chad had seen a lot of boobs in his time, but none like Sonny's. They were round and perky, and her nipples were hard from the arousal. She took of the fabric leaving her completely naked before him, a sight he had not yet seen. Only one thought kept going through his mind, she was hot and she was all his. Sonny strattled his lap and pushed up his agape mouth. She chuckled lowly to herself and a sexy smirk played at her lips. Right then Chad wanted to have his way with her. Sonny blew in his ear. "Who knew someone could have such an effect on you." She said referring to the thick bulge in his pants. He laughed and said "I am just as surprised as you are." She looked straight into his eyes pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his Macinzy Falls shirt. After they had been tossed to the side, he gave her a kiss that held as much passion that he could give. He kissed her neck and then her collarbone, her breathing coming in quick pant. He could feel her heartbeat fast against his lips as he began to kiss her left breast, sucking and biting the nipple. She began to give soft moans at the feeling. If she was moaning now he couldn't wait till they got to the main event. Sonny began to unbutton his pants and push them down his legs, as Chad slowly began to move down, plating light kisses on her belly. He had then reached her _area_ and smiled at what he saw. She was soaking wet between her folds. He slowly began to rub her clitoris. Sonny arched her back at the feeling, squealing in delight. He began to pick up pace, Sonny moaning and panting now, gave him fuel to continue. He then removed his boxers and placed himself at her entrance. He slid in quickly not meaning to but he was sure he'd hurt her. She showed no signs of pain and even gave an encouraging moan, so he continued. Chad slid in and out of her quickening his pace with every passing second, Sonny was practically screaming. "Faster, Chad, go faster please" she said in between pants. Chad was more than happy to oblige. "Oh god, Chad, I'm so close." Her walls clamped around his shaft and he released inside of her. God he hoped she was on birth control. He collapsed to the side of her and looked into those milk chocolate eyes. "That was amazing." "I agree" She said. "I just have one question, didn't it hurt when I went inside?"

"No. Should it have"

"Well, yea, since, you're a virgin right."

"No, Chad you weren't my first, but even though you weren't my first that was that amazing."

"Sonny! I thought you a virgin. Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't think it was necessary!"

"Who was it?" he said getting very angry at the fact she had held out on him for so long and letting him believe it was because she was a virgin.

"Look Chad, that's not important. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't think you would want to know that, so I didn't tell you. What is important, is that we finally did, you know, do it."

"Why did you hold out on me for so long if you weren't a virgin?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure you loved me and you weren't in it for the sex. And the other day when you told me that we should get a puppy, so it could kinda be like a kid for us, since we would hopefully one day have kids, I knew that your love was true. Which reminds me, we need to get home before he pee's in the floor."  
"Okay, but I do love you, you know I would never do all the things I do for you just to get sex."

"Yes now come on and get dressed so we can go home"

Sonny began to put on her regular close and Chad said "I would much rather, if you wore what you had on earlier."

"Chad" said Sonny in an annoyed voice.

"I was just kidding, come on lets go home"

So we did.


	2. Chapter 2: Cook for each other

**Okay, I am going on with the story, I will admit I am a little discouraged that there is only two reviews on this but oh well. I am not entirely sure where this chapter is going to go but we will see! **

**Chapter 2: Cook for Each other**

**Chad's POV**

Chad could not help but laugh at the scene before him, Sonny was trying to cook him breakfast. She cracked the egg on the side of the pan and screamed when the butter in the skillet popped and hit her arm.

"Shit! Chad, do you really, really want fried eggs?"

"Yes Sonny I really, really want fried eggs. Would you rather go to IHOP?"

"No," a look of pure determination spread across her face," I can do this"

Sonny ran across to the other side of the kitchen to check on the bacon in the microwave, and then poured her a cup of coffee. He could not believe how beautiful she could be, even when she was doing the everyday task of cooking breakfast. She wore no makeup and sweats and Chad still even in that moment wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was his. He thought back to over the years how he and Sonny had fallen in love. Chad found it truly amazing that two people, who supposedly hated each other, were destined to be together. Even on their first date, Chad knew he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. Sonny screamed again when she tried to flip the egg and the yolk fell over going everywhere. She began to hit the skillet, turning fried eggs into scrambled.

"Sonny, I believe it is quite obvious that you can't cook." He said a playful smirk playing on his face.

"Like you could do any better."

"Actually, I can"

Chad walked over to the skillet and stood behind Sonny. "First, you crack the egg," he said breathing into her neck," and then," he said in a huskier voice than before, getting obviously turned on," you open the egg and let it fall into the plate, then you wait till the bottom of the egg is cook," he said picking up the skillet," and then you flip it." Chad was trying to show off, but he failed when egg toppled onto the tiled floor.

"Oh yes Chad," she said in a laughter filled voice," you did a lot better than I did, you managed for the egg to actually leave the skillet." She was keening over in laughter. But no matter how embarrassed Chad was, he couldn't help but love her smile and pretty soon he was laughing to. He picked up Sonny tickling her.

"I don't think it's that funny."

"Oh but I do" she said trying to catch her breath."Chad, please, stop." She said kicking and screaming from being tickled.

"Tell me, I am a good cook"

"Nope, it's not in my policy to lie"

"Oh come on, wait, do you smell that?"

"Crap the bacon, I forgot all about it!" Sonny ran over to the microwave and opened it, smoke spilling out. Now, it was Chad's turn to laugh. "See, you can't even cook bacon in the microwave." "Well, Mr. Cooper, had you not been distracting me, you would probably got to have breakfast. But, now you are SOL."

"Alright, alright. It's my fault. What time do you have to be at the studio today?"

"We have a free day today, so I don't have to go into the studio, but Tawni and I are going shopping."

Chad rolled his eyes knowing there was no chance he would get to see Sonny today. When Tawni went shopping, it was an all day event.

"Hey, come on, I haven't got to have a girls day in a long time. We can meet up after your done with work and go eat. Oooo what about a picnic. It'll be romantic, we can watch the sunset and have food at the same time."

"Sonny, you know I don't like things that public." He knew the papazizzi would be swarming them.

"Please Chad, it will be kinda close to our first date!"

Chad smiled at the memory. He had taken her to a secluded beach in L.A. She loved it. They watched the sunset and stayed out till ten talking and walking up the beach. It was really romantic. Which is why he made Sonny promise not to tell anyone about it. Chad Dylan Cooper is not a hopeless romantic. But when she look at him with those milk chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't help but given.

"Fine, as long as you don't cook."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am back again, and trying to write this as fast as possible. Not that busy really, so what else am I supposed to do! Okay, I would like to say thank-you to all the people who are following my story and a very special thank-you to all who have commented! Please Please review so I can know how I am doing! And if there are any ideas that you want Sonny and Chad to do, tell me and I will try to add them into the story. Okay, now it's time to write. **

****DISCLAMER: THIS IS VERY BELATED, BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE RELATED! Or Victoria Secret or any other store mentioned in here.**

**Chapter 3: Take a Picnic**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny had predicted correctly, Tawni and her were at the mall ALL day. Sonny had made a few purchases and even a new piece of _special _piece ofclothing for Chad from Victoria's Secret. She couldn't wait for him to see her in it. It was a red baby doll negligee that had lace at her chest. It was simple but, she just knew it would drive him wild and Tawni agreed. She had also purchased a pair of jeans and a short red dress, just in case Chad decided to take her somewhere nice for her birthday coming up soon. All in all Sonny had actually had really fun.

"You know I still have a problem with the fact that you two sleep together." Said Tawni as she crinkled her nose at the thought. "I could handle you betraying us with James easier than with Pooper."

"Shhhh Tawni, Chad still doesn't know that happened between us and you can't tell him. Also, don't

. you think we have grown out of calling him Pooper."

"Age is only a state of the mind Miss. Munroe." Said a giggling Tawni

"Oh, shut-up, what time is it anyway, Chad and I are meeting at six for a picnic on the beach." Sonny began to smile at the idea of her Chad getting to go on an actual date for the first time in a long time. Chad and her had been together for 3 years now. Their first date had been on her 19th birthday and now 3 years later her and Chad were madly in love.

"Well, it's five o'clock now, so I guess I can cut my shopping short so you can have time to get ready for your date." Tawni said with a scowl on her face.

"Thank-you so much Tawni, I owe you one."

"Yea yea, let's just find our car in this god-foresaken parking lot."

Tawni took Sonny home to her and Chad's condo that looked right out on the beach her and Chad would later enjoy their picnic on. She went upstairs changed from jeans and a shirt to her bathing suit and a new cover-up she had bought earlier that day. She reapplied her make-up and put her hair in a pony-tail. Then she grabbed an ice chest from the closet and filled it up with ice putting,in her and Chad's dinner. Sonny had bought caviar earlier that week, planning on talking Chad into this. Then she put in some crackers, cheese, a bottle of champagne and some strawberries. She added two champagne glasses into her beach bag and then grabbed Sunshine, their Borderline Collie, adding her to the festivities. She then grabbed a blanket for them to lie on and then headed out of the door ready for her date with Chad.

**Chad's POV **

Chad couldn't wait to get away from Condor Studio's. He had been envisioning their date all day long. He and Sonny hadn't had a single moment to themselves in weeks. With the new _Mackenzie Falls_ movie coming up and soon to begin filming, he had been extremely busy. _So Random!_ Had even been getting a lot of press making Sonny busy to. Needless to say, they needed a little alone time. He finally reached his brand new sports car and hopped in. He sped away from the damn studio and didn't think of it for the rest of the night.

Chad arrived thirty minutes later at exactly six o'clock. He walked down to the beach in his swimming trunks. He looked up at the sky that was a deep grey, but he pushed it aside for now. Sonny was already there and looked as beautiful as ever. She had her hair pulled back into a pony-tail and a sexy new bathing suit. He imagined what it would look like on the floor. But all of that pushed out of his mind when Sunshine gave him a surprise attack and threw him on the ground. Sonny burst out laughing as the dog continued to lick him, refusing to get off of his upper torso. She eventually called her over and made Sunshine sit down. Sonny helped Chad off the ground. Suddenly they were right in front of each other. Chad couldn't help but to pull her into long passionate kiss that had them both gasping for air by the time they were willing to let go. They just stared at each other for at least a minute by the time Sonny was able to speak.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am starving." She smiled and slowly walked back over to the blanket. She pulled two champagne glasses from her beach tote and then a bottle of champagne and some strawberries from the ice chest.

"Mmmmmm. This looks good sweetheart."

"Thanks. I just threw it together." She said smiling that he complemented her.

"So why strawberries?"

"You know, they bring out the taste of the champagne."

"And just where did you hear that?"

"_Pretty Woman"_

"What are you talking about."

"You know, the movie. You can always learn something from the classics." She took a bite from the strawberry and Chad just looked at those gorgeous, plump, lips. It was all he could do to not attack them.

"Chad…..Chad! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" he said finally falling out of his trance "I asked if you wanted a strawberry."

"Oh yea. I'll have one." She slowly moved one towards his mouth, let him bite into it and then pull back the stem. God she was sexy. She gave him one of her famous smiles and just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You have got juice going all down your neck." Chad hadn't even noticed.

"Here, I'll get it." Chad gulped as Sonny came close and kissed his neck, sucking gently to get the juice along the way. "Do you know how hard you are making it for me to not just have my way with you right here" "Then why don't you." She said breathing into his neck. "God I love the way you think Munroe." Their faces were inches apart when the first drops fell begging to come in a quick torrent, but they didn't care. Their mouths were connected, tongues fighting for dominance. They kissed in the rain for almost ten minutes before they even noticed it was raining, they probably wouldn't have, if the dog had not started to bark. "What do you say we take this inside." "Sonny could only nod her head as she began to kiss Chad's neck making him moan. He grabbed the dog and carried Sonny inside.

**Alright, that was chapter 3! Please tell me what you think. Reviews give me fuel to continue….SO R&R!**

**P.S. I am sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have time to read through it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm baaaaaakkkkkk! LOL! So I just wanted to say thank-you sooooo much to all oh readers and all of the people who have updated. They are so sweet and they of course give me fuel to continue sooo the faster you review the faster I update! Okay, just to forewarn you there is an intimate scene in this chapter, sooooo if you do not want to read that, I will put a line where it begins and a line where it ends so you don't have to read it!**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the new preview for Sonny with a Secret! I can't wait to watch! Honestly it sounds like something from fanfiction.**

*******DISCLAIMER***** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Chapter 4: Take Showers Together**

**Sonny's POV**

Somehow, Chad had carried her to the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. Sonny had all the while been kissing Chad's neck, nibbling his ear, and kissing his moist lips. They were both soaking wet from the heavy rain, but the wet clothes were the least of their worries. She had lost her bikini top somewhere between the stairs and the hallway, but Chad obviously wanted to see more and the same went for her. She couldn't help but to stop and gaze into those ocean blue eyes as they gazed down her body lustfully.

**This is that line I was talking about*****************************************************************

"God Sonny, your beautiful." She could only blush as his words took effect. Chad leaned forward towards her lips, merely pressing upon what needed his attention most. He gave her a kiss…that cannot be described with words, it had so much passion, so much fire, that Sonny began to feel lightheaded. When Chad finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath. He began to kiss her neck, slowly making his way to her plump breasts. She didn't even try to hide her moans as Chad sucked on her neck where her pulse was beating rapidly. Chad gave her tinder kisses along her collar bone finally reached her nipple. He sucked and pulled with his teeth making Sonny's breathing come to quick pants. Sonny began to pull on Chad's pants pushing them down to his ankles, where Chad then threw them somewhere else in the room. They were then left with Sonny only in her bathing suit bottoms. Chad kissed down her stomach, all the while slowly pulling away at her bathing suit bottoms. Sonny began to get anxious and pulled them down herself. Chad then grabbed a condom off the nightstand and rolled it on slowly. He quickly thrust in and Sonny immediately clamped down on his shaft. A loud moan escaped Sonny's lips. Chad began extremely slow, making Sonny a soft sigh each time he thrust back in. He continued this for several minutes until Sonny had had enough. She grabbed Chad by the neck and pulled him close, "You are going to have to stop teasing me like this." Sonny's favorite cocky smile played at his lips. He began to pick pace, Sonny's sighs turning to moans, and then to screams as he was practically hammering in to her. God he was good in bed, but still had a way of making it romantic. At times he would bring his face close to hers and give her gentle kisses. First starting at her forehead and then continuing towards her chest. It was at times like these that she understood Colbie Caillat's song _Bubbly_.

_It starts in my toes and then I crinkle my nose. _

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile now just take your time _

_Wherever you go._

Sonny had begun to reach her climax, getting louder and louder by the minute. It was good that they didn't have neighbors. There was no way Sonny would be able to look the in the eyes.

"Oh..god….Chad! Now, now!"

"At that moment, Sonny's walls clamped down and Chad came and they both just collapsed. They both laid there in aw staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

**IT'S SAFE! I PROMISE!**

"God Chad, that was..." "Amazing" he said completing her thoughts. They turned and looked at each other. Sonny rolled on top of him and began to kiss him. First she began with the sweet spot on his neck, moving down to his chest. She scraped her nails along his abs, leaving white marks along his chest.

"What do you say we go take a shower, for some reason, I am really sweaty." She said with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Hmmmm,I wonder why that is" Chad picked her up making her squeal from the unexpected movement. He sat her down in front of the shower where she then turned on the water. After she pulled the plug on top of the faucet to begin the water flow from the shower head. Steam immediately began spilling out from under the curtain. Sonny stepped inside and gave Chad a seductive grin wagging her finger for him to join her.

**THINGS MAY GET A LITTLE STEAMY!**

He climbed in, his lips instantly crashing on to hers. God, he was full of these passionate kisses today. He slowly began to run circles on her back as she rubbed circles on his chest. She grabbed the loufa and filled it with soap. She turned him around and rubbed his back and gave him a massage on his neck. He then did the same with her. By then, Sonny realized how exhausted she was from their previous activity. Chad noticed her drooping eyes, and despite how turned on he was, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he wrapped her in his arms.

"Sonny, I love you so much"

"Yea, Chad, I know, I know"

**Okay, that's chapter 4! I hope you liked it. But don't keep it to yourself if you did! R&R! It gives me fuel to continue, and I am still offering if you have something that you want Chad and Sonny to do together, tell me! Okay! That's all! ;)**

**CHOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello everybody! I am back again! It's taking me awhile to write this chapter sooooo….sorry! Anyway, I am not entirely sure where this chapter will go so bear with me. Okay, thank-you to everyone who has written reviews. I love to read them!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Chapter 5: Give Backrubs**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and with a smile on her face. She loved waking up in the arms of Chad. He made her feel at ease and happy. She could hear Sunshine barking at the door needing to go on her morning walk. She rolled out of the bed only to pulled back again by Chad. Sonny screamed the sudden movement scaring her.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Well, why were you trying to sneak out on me?" he said giving her his sexy smirk and raised eyebrow.

"The dog needs to go outside unless you want to take her out?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"That's okay, I'll let you do that."

Sonny just laughed as she climbed out of bed. She threw on a tracksuit, threw up her hair and headed downstairs. She put the leash on Sunshine and headed out the door. She went running every morning to clear her head. It was always a great way to clear her mind before work. Chad told her he could probably get people to take out their dog, but she enjoyed being out early in the morning before it got to warm to be outside in the warm afternoon sun of L.A. Sunshine finished her duties and they were just about to step out of the park when she saw him.

James.

"Hey Sonny!"

Sonny gave a quick wave knowing this was not the time nor place to air dirty laundry. James always had a way of showing up at the most inconvenient moments.

"Hey, James" said Sonny quickly walking away.

James grabbed her arm gently and Sonny gasped from the touch. "Come on Sonny, you haven't talked to me since….well, you know."

"James. What happened between us was a mistake that I would rather forget."

"Come on Sonny, you can't just forget what happened."

"Actually James, I can and I have. I am with Chad now and I don't want to get caught talking to you in the park."

Sonny walked away from James. Hoping their encounter would not end up in next weeks tabloid.

Sonny could vividly remember her and James amazing two weeks together. Wait no, well, yea it was amazing. They began to see each other secretly after her and Chad began to see each other. They weren't serious yet, they had only been on four or five dates. But, Sonny just couldn't get over his charm, his good looks, or the scandal. Sonny had never done anything so completely rule bending in her life, and it felt good. James made her feel alive in a way that Chad didn't. Don't get her wrong, she loved Chad. And that was the reason she broke it off with James. Somewhere around there tenth date he told her that he loved her, and that did Sonny in. It made her feel so guilty that she couldn't stand to be around James let alone look at him. Still there was something in the way he held her gently yet roughly in an exciting way. Or even the way he took is sweet time removing her bra. Yes, there relationship was mostly sexual, but still it was amazing in its own way. And also in a way that Sonny would never forget, no matter how much she wanted to.

That day James pulled her in the closet could have been three years ago, and wouldn't have affected how vividly it rang in her mind. They accidentally ran into each other in the hallway, and as they stood apologizing for each others clumislyness, they stared into each others eyes and an undoubted passion stood between them. They instantly locked lips, surprising themselves, but not stopping the embrace. They stood there kissing for more than ten minutes, the fire burning more and more as they continued. James stepped back and opened the closet door and quickly pulled Sonny inside, making her giggle. "We wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" "No. I believe that would be an uncomfortable situation." They never intended for it to go as far as it did. But eventually they ended up in that supply closet, full of old props, completely naked before each other. This was defiantly not how Sonny pictured her first time, but, in its own way it was romantic and defiantly rememberable and defiantly regrettable.

Sonny walked into the condo feeling, for some reason, guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault that she ran into James, but still. She just decided to push it out of her mind when she saw Chad sitting on the couch, with no shirt on.

His abs where perfectly sculpted and she would never get tired of seeing them.

"Hey babe, how was your jog?"

"Good."

"What, that's all you have to say about it." He said as Sonny plopped down on the couch.

"Well, it was just a jog, what do you want me say about it."

"Nothing, it's just that you usually go on and on about who you saw with who and what not."

"Well not today, I have a bit of a back ache."

"I can fix that." Sonny moaned as Chad began to rub small circles on the back of her neck, slowly making his way lower. "A little to the left." Chad obeyed.

Thirty- minutes later Sonny was half asleep and didn't even think she could move.

"Well, that was quite a back rub Mr. Cooper."

"I've told you before my fingers work magic."

"I agree, but know it's my turn"

Sonny flipped them over so it was her turn. She repeated the same movements as Chad. They then curled up on the couch and took a nap till it was time to go to work.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Still remember to give me things you want Sonny and Chad to do! Also R&R! BTW I know the end was kinda thrown together but, I was in a hurry. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay, I know I said I was going to quit writing this story and write a different one, but I can't get into it. So, I am back to this one. I know there are a lot of people who will be mad at me for a few chapters in the future, but you can get over it. **

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING RELATED (although I wish I owned Sterling Knight, he makes my heart melt. ;))**

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad, we really need to go to work." Said Sonny, trying and not succeeding in wiggling from his grasp. Although she wouldn't tell him, she loved to struggle against him just to see his muscles flex, and she always felt like an awestruck fan when she saw them.

"I don't think it's time to go yet."

"Of course you don't, but Marshall is going to kill me if I'm late again, you've already made me late twice this week." Sonny smiled remembering the mornings they had spent together, their naked bodies intertwined and almost tied together in a way. She loved the fact that he liked to cuddle after making love. He would hold Sonny in such a way, that made her feel like he would never let go. The end of the world could come, and they wouldn't notice for getting lost in each others eyes. But this morning, Sonny couldn't afford to be late.

So Random! was in the middle of it's very last season, a fact was saddened by, but knew that it had to come to an end. At the end of the season they would be releasing a new movie, which meant EXTRA practice for all of the So Random! cast members. Chad had even been busy making his own movie which would air in the fall. Sonny and Chad had very little time to see each other. She couldn't help but keep thinking that her birthday was coming up in three days, and she wondered if Chad remembered. It was not only her birthday, but also their anniversary of their first date. She couldn't help but think he had forgotten. Chad hadn't said one word about it. Oh she dropped hints, constantly, but he never seemed to get it. It was really starting to bug her. But if he forgot, Sonny would forgive him, but he was defiantly not getting any on his birthday.

Sonny finally managed to get past Chad's grasp and bounded up the stair to go take a shower, she told Chad this, and he was instantly interested.

"Maybe I should join you, you know to make sure that you get completely clean."

"oh no, I just got done telling you that I didn't need to be late for work." Sonny then ran up the stairs when Chad jumped from the couch to chase her. Chad then ran up and grabbed her in his arms.

"Damn it, I guess I just wasn't fast enough." Sonny giggled in his ear, secretly knowing she ran slow enough so he could capture him in his arms. She loved moments like this when they where laughing, but in a way still being romantic. Sometimes she felt as though they were in some kind of romantic comedy, in which one moment they would be laughing and the next captured in a fit of passion.

"Chad, you are going to have to put me down."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to go to work and so do you."

"Ahh, I see."

Sonny giggled and Chad set her down, she then walked to the shower and turned on the water. She stepped in and let the hot water flow down her back. She felt completely relaxed and wanted to do anything but go to work. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and headed to her closet to get ready. She picked out some comfy sweats and put on no makeup knowing she would have to go through wardrobe and make up that morning, so why bother. She walked back into the bedroom to see Chad lying in bed.

"Hey sleepy head, don't you need to go to work?"

"I don't have to go in till one o'clock and even then were just doing a script read, and even then were going to be in and out, so I have a pretty easy day. What about you"

Sonny sighed," I wish I had an easy of a day as you; I have wardrobe fittings for both the movie and the show, and then were going to start going over the script for the movie and then we have rehearsals for tomorrow's show. God, it's like, even though this is our last season, I am busy as ever. You would think it would be the complete opposite."

"I'm sorry babe, I know this is stressful. But you'll be fine. What time will you be home?"

"I have no idea, but I'll call you about thirty minutes before and you can pick me up, kind of like our first date." There was another hint but Sonny saw no flicker of recognition on his face whatsoever. Still Sonny smiled at the memory. Sonny's car had been in the shop so Chad was forced to come and pick her up like two kids in Jr. High. Still he didn't seem to remember.

"Okay babe." He said turning over in bed to go back to sleep.

"Bye, I love you" Sonny walked over and gave him one more kiss before heading off to her long day at work.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and her little hints. Chad wasn't sure whether or not she was trying to be subtle, but he knew for sure he was driving her crazing by making her think he didn't care. Of course he remembered her birthday, and had an amazing and special surprise waiting for her. Chad finally rolled out of bed and decided to take a cold shower; ever since Sonny left he had a need that had not been properly taken care of, no matter how hard he tried. He needed to get to the studio early anyway so he could maybe get off early. Chad needed to finish off the final plans of he and Sonny's anniversary/her birthday. Maybe he should come up with a nifty name for it, birsary, anniday, he would have to think about that just to make himself sound cool.

Chad grabbed his keys and put Sunshine in her kennel and headed off to work.

Mackenzie Falls was in the midst of its last season, just like So Random!, and then he even had his own movie to be released before the So Random. His movie was almost wrapped up and they were already making plans for the opening night.

Chad pulled up to the studio to see James coming in at the same time. For some reason, one that he wasn't sure of, James seemed to push Chad in the wrong way. He had seen him looking at Sonny before, with lustful eyes much like Chad's in their most intimate moments. Sonny was of course oblivious and continued on with their conversation, but Chad had made a mental note to keep him away from Sonny, at all costs.

**Sonny POV**

Sonny walked through the hallway looking at her new schedule for the day. She couldn't believe how much Marshall had scheduled for her week, but hers was not nearly as crazy as the rest of the casts. On every So Random! cast members birthday, they were given the whole day off. Sonny offered, under the circumstances, to not take it, but Marshall insisted. All of this ran through her brain, when she crashed into James.

"ommh" she grunted as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he lended her a hand which she excepted gratefully. He yanked her off the floor, gently yet not hard enough to hurt her. As soon as their eyes met Sonny should have looked away, but she didn't. They lingered there until he suddenly leaned forward, and their lips touched.

All the sudden memories from those two years ago came flooding into her brain. The late nights spent at the studio in each others embrace, even the night they had sex in the elevator as they were leaving. Suddenly she came to her senses pushing him away.

"What are you doing?" She wiped her mouth attempting to swipe away the memory as well.

"I was kissing you." He gave her smirk that quickly vanished from his face when she slapped it.

"James I told you this morning what happened between us is old news and it can never fucking happen again! Now get the fuck out of my way!" He quickly sidestepped and she stormed away trying wipe away the smile that was begging to form on her face.

**Loved it, hated it? Let me know Please!**


	7. Chapter 7:Sorry it's so short

**Authors Note: Since I haven't updated in a while, I decided to write more than one chapter with this update to make up for the long wait. I just can't make up my mind! If you have any ideas for chapters, please let me know!**

**Chapter 7**

**Sonny's POV**

Did that really just happen? Sonny, try as she may, could not forget the encounter from moments ago. Although Sonny would never say it aloud, there was something about James that simply made her gush. He was nothing like Chad. Chad could make her heart melt on an ice cold day. But James… her made her feel…. alive. She couldn't deny it. She just hoped that no one else would catch on.

**Chad's POV **

Chad walked into the studio with an all to excited James. He seemed giddy almost. Chad didn't know why, but he knew he needed to be suspicious. There was no doubt an attraction between him and Sonny, yet he still wasn't sure if Sonny returned the emotion.

What was he thinking? Chad Dylan Cooper always gets the girl. No matter how low or high class. But Sonny was high class, without being high maintenance, which only made Chad want to spoil her more.

He walked down the hallway to his script read wondering what Sonny was doing. But he knew he had to get her off of his mind if he wanted to get any work done.

After the script read, Chad decided to go see if Sonny was on a break. He just happened to walk into the hallway at the exact same time as Sonny. She gave a quick gasp.

"Chad! You scared the hell out of me!" She said as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit milady during the day?" he said giving a fake pout. She answered by giving him a fierce kiss on the lips. "Well I guess that's a yes." Chad said breathing heavily. They continued their intense make out session until Sonny quickly pulled away. "Do you feel like someone's watching us?" "No babe, were fine. How long is your break?" "An entire two hours, that we have all to ourselves." "Oh my God, do you know how sexy you are to me right know?" "Hmmmm, why don't you show me" Chad moaned at the words as he guided her into her dressing room.

**James POV**

Do they know how disgusting they? Right in the middle of the hallway, they decide to make out and tell each other how sexy they are. Okay, so maybe he was kind of a pepping tom for spying on them, but they were in his way damn it!

He was innocently walking to lunch when he ran into them. They were obviously not concerned about the noise factor, as he could hear them going at it as he walked by her dressing room.

James knew that should be him in there making her feel good, it should be him planting gentle kisses down her body and caressing her in the most passionate way. And deep down he knew that she felt the same way.

Her words still stung his mind, _get the fuck away from me, _how could she be so cruel. James never knew Sonny to use such crude language, yet, a lot of things had changed about Sonny. She was now, _sexy,_ she had most defiantly changed a lot in the few years after her eighteenth birthday. He suddenly noticed how her hips swayed in a gentle motion. He would watch as would bend over to pick something up to show her perfectly toned ass. God how he wished to touch it. And when there lips touched today, he could barely control him self.

James didn't know if Sonny would ever return his affection, but he would sure as hell die trying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, I know a lot of people are getting angry because they see this is kinda turning into a Sonny and James fic, but you just need to chill out. It is going to kinda turn into one, but Channy will prevail. I like them together to much to let that happen! Except for the fact Sonny is stealing my future husband…..**

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE RELATED!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad guided her into her dressing room still kissing her fiercely on the lips. Sonny loved the fact, that every time Chad kissed her, it felt like the first time. Chad was always very gentle and sweet when it came to making love. But today, Sonny was feeling especially feisty. Ever since their make out session this morning, she had been yearning for his touch. If he even gentle traced his had across her stomach, breasts, or cheek, she would give a loud animal like moan. Which only made Chad seem even more eager.

Sonny removed his shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. It was surprising to her how dominate she was being today. She usually let Chad make all of the moves, but there's always a first time for everything. She traced his chest with her fingers and slowly traced his torso until she reached the silver button on his jeans. Chad was already hard and Sonny moaned at the thought of his dick inside of her. Chad quickly stood up and Sonny gave him a surprised look, not believing he was turning down sex.

"Don't get upset. I remembered we didn't lock the door, we wouldn't want Tawni or somebody walking in on us." He laughed and gave a sigh of relief, she didn't want this to end.

Chad came back and sat back down on the couch. I slowly removed his pants and followed with his underwear. She started to vigorously stroking him. Over and over and he moaned with pleasure and came.

"God Sonny, what's gotten into you?" he smirking

"Hopefully you pretty soon."

"You dirty little girl" he said still smiling "I'm all yours."

Chad growled and quickly flipped Sonny back on the couch so she was facing him. They then began to kiss passionately.

Still in an embrace and kissing, he pulled off her jeans in one quick skilled motion as he'd done a million times before. Sonny began to pull off her panties, put Chad stopped her.

"I'll do that"

As he slowly moved them down he knelt softly kissed her just above her pubic area. Sonny shivered. He then began biting gently through the hair on her mons he shook it slightly like a dog with a bone.

She then stepped out of her panties and placed her sitting on the edge of the couch, having Sonny lay back. He spread her thighs, kissing and lightly biting the insides making her shiver again. Then his tongue, active, finding her extended clitoris, working it delicately, biting it gently. Sonny could barely stand it. She thought she might scream.

Sonny quickly flashed back, remembering James used to do this, but it was only as foreplay. This was different, much, much more aggressive. She started caressing his head as he continued. She was building, ready to explode. Arching her body as she came she grabbed his hair, twisted it hard, pulled his head tightly to her, threw her head back, letting out a strangled screech.

Chad got up and leaned over to kiss her. Sonny started to giggle. His face was sopping wet, it glistened! She never remembered seeing James like that.

He started to unbutton her shirt.

Sonny sat up as he finished unbuttoning it, and slid it off her arms. Then she reached back to undo her bra straps. Suddenly she became embarrassed. No matter how many times Chad saw her naked, his gaze would always make her blush. He looked primal. Like a leopard waiting to pounce.

Chad then reached over and lightly pinched her nipples, using them to levitate her to a standing position. He looked me up and down, "God Sonny your gorgeous" "Chad, you say that every time we make love." "and it always rings true M'lady."

We embraced again, kissing, him now cupping both cheeks over her ass in his hands. When they broke, Chad took her hand and indicated she lie back on the couch and he followed suit. He grasped one breast, while lightly kissing her lips, her eyes, nippling and blowing warm air in her ears. Then those feathery, shivery kisses and bites on her throat. His mouth moved to engulf her breast while his hand moved down slowly caressing her abdomed, scraping lightly with his fingernail, finally gripping her vagina. He played with her clit while continuing to suck on her breast, biting her nipple lightly. With a touch of his hand he indicated he wanted her to spread her legs wider, which she immediately did raising her knees. Kissing her again he entered and bean deep steady strokes. She raised her body to meet his thrusts. Soon they were going faster and more frenetically until… God, it was glorious! Euphoric! The ecstatically came together.

After a few minutes he rolled off and she scooted beside him to give him a kiss. She snuggled in his arms. He was so strong, it felt so good to be nestled there; so safe, so secure, so serene.

"_**Sonny Munroe to set please!**_"

"Wow, has it already been two hours?"

"I guess so" Chad said smirking.

Sonny was running around her dressing room, trying to find her clothes and fixing her hair. Bye Chad I'll see you later okay. I'll call you when it's time to come get me" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. And walked out of the dressing room, back to the set. Only to run into James around the corner.

**Cliff hanger! No worries I already have the next chapter with this one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hello again! I decided to write another chapter, since the last one was mostly sexual! ;) But I want everyone to know, that I love the reviews! Please review so I can know how I'm doing. Even if it's a flame, throw it at me. Love love,kiss kiss **

**Chapter 9**

**Chad's POV**

Chad watched as Sonny left her dressing room. He laughed when she stumbled when she walked. Damn. He must be really good in bed.

There was defiantly something different about Sonny today. She was more…..aggressive, and Chad couldn't say that he didn't like it. She had never before gone down on him, and it was AMAZING. Chad couldn't believe she actually did it. He had been itching to ask her, but was afraid to, he would never hurt his Sunshine.

At times though, Sonny would seem distant. Like she was thinking of someone else and a different time. He didn't say anything, for it would have killed the mood, but he was defiantly going to ask her about it later on tonight.

Chad got up and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He then went out the door to see Tawni standing in front of him. "Oh hi Tawni." He said as he grabbed his tie off the door handle.

Sonny and Chad had started to do this after Tawni, Nico, and Grady had walked in on them in the middle of….activity. Grady and Nico freaked out, and Tawni claimed that she would never sit on that couch again.

"Well you and Sonny decided to not show up for lunch today." Tawni said with a disgusted look on her face, knowing what they had been doing. "Well, we found an alternative to feeding our hunger today." He said smirking knowing it would make her squirm. "God Chad, are you trying to make me blow chunks?" "Is it working?" "You're getting pretty close." Tawni walked into their dressing room leaving Chad out in the hall.

James suddenly stormed by and walked out the door. He could hear someone crying at the end of the hall. He figured it was Portlyn or Penelope, whoever his love interest was this week. Chad decided to be the gentlemen he is and walked to the end of the hall. Two teary dark brown eyes looked up at him. "Sonny what's wrong?" "Oh…umm nothing. I''m fine, what are you still doing here?" "Don't try to change the subject. What's wrong? Did James hurt you?" "No, Chad I'm fine. Just, we'll talk when I get home okay?" "Alright."

Chad couldn't help but be worried, but knew that if Sonny didn't want to talk right now, she wasn't going to. He walked out to his car to get things ready for tomorrow night. Sonny was going to be blown away. She loved surprises and Chad was full of them. He walked out of the jewelry store smiling at his purchase imagining what it would look like on Sonny's finger.

**Sonny's POV **

"James, I have the feeling you're stalking me."

"And why would you think that."

"Because every time I walk out of a room or around a corner, you're there. I have to say it's starting to creep me out."

James then took advantage of her not running away to kiss her. He grabbed her and wouldn't let go. Sonny was fighting for air and kicking him repeatedly in the shin.

"Damn it! Why would you do that?"

" Because I have a boyfriend and you're not him James! When will this obsession stop?" sonny said with tear stained cheeks.

"You know what Sonny you're right, you do have a boyfriend don't you? Well does he know about us Sonny. Does he know about those two weeks we spent together?" Sonny shook her head wanting him to keep his voice down. But knowing better than to ask him, it would only make him want to talk louder. "Well I think it's about time he knew. Don't you and if you don't tell him, I will. And then your going to tell him something is still going on between us."

"Why in the world would I tell him we were still together?"

"Because I have this." James pulled a small video camera tape out of his pocket. A sick feeling rushed over Sonny knowing what it was. James had somehow talked Sonny into making a sex tape and right after they watched it he would throw it away. But he obviously changed his mind.

"James, where did you get that."

"That doesn't matter. But what does matter is if you don't tell him and do what I say, then this will be all over the internet." James stormed away leaving an upset Sonny when Chad walked around the corner. "Sonny what's wrong." "Oh hey Chad, nothing, I'm fine." "No you're not you're crying." "I'm fine really. Umm we can talk tonight, okay" "Alright. I love you Sonny."

"I love you to." She almost choked at his words, wondering what she was going to do. She couldn't tell him about her and James, it would kill him. Maybe she could talk to Tawni about it. But she was afraid to tell anyone. James could ruin her whole reputation in Hollywood, due to one stupid night. She instantly regretted ever being with James. Chad was her prince charming and maybe he could save her.

Sonny had no idea what to do.

**James's POV**

He couldn't believe she actually fell for it. He didn't know how long it would last but hopefully long enough to get her to fall for him. This time Chad Dylan Cooper just might not get the girl.

**Okay, I am working really hard to make James the jackass he really is. No worries about Sonny falling for him, or will she? Jkjk! I would never let that happen. I love Channy waaaaayyyyy to much! I love reviews, so leave me some. No chapter 10 till I get at least 6 more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Your reviews have inspired me to write more! Yay! Alright I'm not sure where this chapter is going but here goes. **

****DISCLAIMER**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny walked away from a hard day of work. She had decided to not tell Tawni or anybody about her situation. What would they think if they knew Sonny had agreed to make a sex tape? Especially Chad, he was the jealous type, and Sonny had no idea what he might do if he found out about it. No, she would just try to handle it herself. And she had the perfect way to do it.

Sonny took a deep breath before she knocked on James dressing room door. She was about to find out if her acting skills would come through for opened the door looking annoyed but looked taken aback when he saw who it was. Sonny instantly grabbed him kissed his lips with as much fake passion as she could muster. She felt dirty, but all she had to do, was pretend this was Chad's golden locks she had her fingers tangled in, his waist she had her leg around, and his soft lips that were making contact with hers.

"So I guess you told him." James said obviously happy his plan had worked.

"No, but don't you think it's that much more fun to sneak around?" James raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "I mean it makes it that much more risky and romantic." "Besides, don't you think it would look bad if I broke up with Chad, and then automatically started dating you." She gave him seductive eye's that she instantly saw him take hold. She then knew he was hers for the taking.

"Your right." James began to think how much it would hurt Chad when he did find out they really were sneaking around on him. James couldn't help but smile. "What made you change your mind? Earlier today, you seemed pretty pissed."

"That was all a show. Just in case somebody was watching."

"But.." Sonny quickly raised a finger to his lips. He was asking more questions than she could answer. "You ask entirely to many questions." Then, Sonny just pretended it was Chad and dealt with it.

**James POV**

Was this really happening? Sonny Monroe showed up at his dressing room door and now he was having sex with her. He hoped it would continue. She was more skilled than she used to be. I guess that was one of the benefits of her dating Chad. God, it was always the quiet ones.

He still wasn't quit sure whether or not to believe her, but she was pretty convincing. He wished they could have more than they did last time, but he would take whatever he could get with Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny left James dressing room feeling completely dirty. She wanted Chad's strong arms around her to make her feel safe again. Right now, she felt completely violated. She was obviously a **very **good actor, for James believed every word she said. Or at least he seemed to.

She called Chad to come pick her up and he said he would be there in a few minutes. Sonny felt someone behind her. She turned around to see Tawni. "What are you still doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." "True, true. But you're not, and I asked you first." "Nothing, I'm just waiting on Chad."

"Sonny, what are you not telling me?"

"Look Tawni, I can't talk about it right now, I'll call you later okay?"

"okay, whatever you say"

"Wait, why are you still her Tawni?"

"I can't talk about it right here." She said sarcastically using Sonny's words against her.

"Okay, okay. Well there's Chad, I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Oh that's right your birthday's tomorrow." Sonny waved goodbye and got into Chad's mustang.

"Rough day?"

"Yea" Chad gently kissed her on the lips which Sonny returned with more passion. She yearned for his touch. After what just happened, she needed to be reminded of how much she loved him and he her.

"Wow, someone's eager." He said with her favorite smirk.

"I missed you."

Chad began to kiss her passionately again, that quickly turned into a burning fire. Sonny wanted him, just not here. She didn't want to do anything exciting or kinky, she just wanted to make love, to Chad. Sonny pulled away. "Let's go home okay? I want to….you know, but not here." Chad gently put a hand to her cheek.

"Whatever you want Sonshine."

Sonny felt a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. How could she have done that? She was literally dyeing inside and didn't know how long she could take it.

**James POV**

James didn't know whether or not to be believe what just happened. Sonny had come to him, with out James having to beg. Of course, there encounter earlier today surely had something to do with it.

James knew it would go one of two ways. Sonny would run to Chad, he would forgive her for what happened and that would be the end of that, or Sonny wouldn't tell him and follow his advice. Neither happened. She wanted to keep it a secret. Sneak around like they used to. Maybe James had over estimated how well Sonny and Chad's relationship was. Sonny may not want a real relationship now, but soon James would have her eating out of his hand.

**I am so sorry I did that. Sonny and James did the no no! But, don't worry. If you have any ideas about what I can do for future chapters give them to me and I might be able to use them! Yay! Please don't be mad at me for this Chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy guys! I know it's been awile but life got in the way. Fanfiction was the last thing! Can I get what what for boys are stupid. Haha. Anyway, I'm hoping that I can use some of my anger towards writing. Okay, I think I know where I'm going to go with this chapter, but who knows, sometimes my fingers have a mind of their own.! ;)**

**Chapter 11**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad drove the long stretch through L.A. back to their beautiful ocean view condo. Sonny climbed out of Chad's mustang. She had began to think of what had happened with James was simply a dream. It sure felt that way. Chad looked her way and gave her one of his award winning smiles. She wanted melt into the cracks of the cement. But, she had to keep her composure, if she didn't he would know.

"Sunshine, I've lost my key, do you have yours?"

She smiled and despite it all giggled, leave it to Chad to loose something, if his head wasn't attached he would loose it. "Yes, I do." She pulled the silver key out of her purse and pushed it into the lock and turned it. Pushing open the door, Sonny felt tears spring to her eyes. "Surprise sunshine." Chad had out done his self. Everyone from the studio was there. "OH MY GOSH! Chad! You are the sweetest person in the world!" Even though Sonny's birthday was tomorrow, this was so sweet. Sonny walked around accepting hugs and happy birthdays from around the room. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands wrap around her hips. "Why don't you go and change into that red dress you tried to hide in the closet?" Sonny turned around and gave Chad a wide smile.

She ran upstairs and took a quick shower fixing her hair and throwing on that gorgeous dress. As she dressed she felt two hands wrap around her waist again

"Chad, why are you at the-," Sonny instantly stopped when she turned around to see James staring back at her. "What the hell, why are you here."

"Come on Sonny, you don't expect me to miss your birthday do you."

"Come on James, you got what you wanted earlier, why do you have to ruin my birthday."

"But I thought you wanted us"

Suddenly remembering the lie she had told James, she instantly tried to cover her tracks. "We can't, not with all these people around, we could to easily get caught." She may be willing to have sex with him in certain places, but not here. Not her one safe place, not where Chad and her had many times expressed their love for one another.

Sonny saw she had won when realization registered on James face. "I guess it would be bad if Chad walked in and the paparazzi saw us."

"Yea, it would."

"Okay, well do you mind if I stay at the party?"

"of course not James, your more than welcome to."

James walked down the stairs and just to not stir up any concern she walked down the kitchen stairs. As soon as she walked down, she was met by a cheer and everyone began to sing happy birthday. Chad walked out with an enormous cake with exactly 21 candles on it. She smiled, pulled back her hair and blew. Everyone clapped.

"Let the party begin." said chad, that was instantly followed by a "Whoooo!"

They then continued to dance the night away. Chad had hired one of the most well known D.J.'s in L.A. somewhere between midnight and one o'clock in the morning, Chad grabbed my hand and led me up to the microphone.

"Are yall having fun!"

"YEA!" came a loud blast from the group.

"Well I happen to have an important announcement for the birthday girl."

"whooooo!"

A wide smile spread on Sonny's face, wondering what on earth Chad was talking about.

He all of the sudden got the most serious face in the world. One that he hardly showed in public, one that he usually reserved just for me. "Sonny, even though I hate to admit it and really can't believe it, you have changed me. And always for the better. Everyday, you give me a new reason to smile, a new way to laugh, a new way to look at life."

"awwwww" came from the crowd. Sonny could feel a tear forming and her heart beat quickening. "Sonny, if I hadn't met you, I would still be that jerk I was 3 years ago."

"When did you ever stop" sonny could hear Tawni from even the back of the room. She couldn't help but laugh and neither could Chad. "Sonny Munroe, you are honestly the sun to my day and my life." He then got down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket causing me to gasp in surprise along with the crowd. "I have been trying to find the perfect place to ask you this, and I couldn't imagine a better way, then in front of everyone we love. Sonny Munroe, will you Marry me?" In that instant, everything about James, every worry she had about whether her and Chad would make it through that rough spot, melted away.  
"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Chad!" Chad stood up with two triumphant fist thrown in the air. Sonny half laughed half cried, as he slid the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Sonny instantly jumped into Chad's arms giving him a long passionate kiss, not caring if everyone was watching. She could hear the snapping of cameras and then snapped back to reality, sonny got down and whispered in his ear, "later, you and I will defiantly have to celebrate." Chad looked at her and gave her his favorite smile.

Sonny finally began to look at the ring. Chad had out done himself. It was huge. Tawni instantly came running up to her wanting to see it."Gurl look at that shine. And that speech, who knew Chad had a romantic bone in his body." Sonny just laughed to happy to articulate words. This had to be the best birthday.

**Okay, what did you guys think, I want at least 10 reviews before I update!**

**Love love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so somehow I have time during my week to write some more of this story, so I guess I can keep going. Even though I havent gotten more reviews than I'd hoped. :( O well! Okay, as usual I have no idea about where to go with this chapter, but here it goes. **

**Chapter 12**

**James POV**

James couldn't believe his ears, Chad had proposed to Sonny, and she said yes! How could she even think about marring Cooper when only a few hours ago, had so willingly given her self to him. Sonny was obviously playing games and James was not wanting to play along. He wished he really did have that sex tape of the two of them still, but he had deleted just as Sonny wanted him to. Damn, if only he wasn't so fucking nice.

James walked out as soon as she began kissing him, that was the last thing he wanted to see. He wished it were him giving her that lavish ring, living in the gorgeous condo, making sweet love to her, instead of black mail sex. As he walked out of the Sonny and Chads home he all of the sudden ran into a crying Penelope.

"What's wrong?" James asked not really caring, but it was the nice thing to do.

"Nnothing. I am just so damn tired of this Channy shit. I don't think anyone will ever give it a rest."

"Tell me about it," he said with a somewhat relieved voice. He was happy that he wasn't the only one who felt that way, "Sometimes, I would just like to see their relashionship fall through the cracks."

"If only there were a way to do that." Said Penelope in an even gloomier voice than before.

All of the sudden, an idea popped into his head. "What if their was?"

Penelope looked up with a confused look on her face that soon turned to realazation as James explained the plan.

**Chad's POV**

He had definatly surprised her. Hey, he'd surprised himself. He let him self say things not usually said in public. Chad had somehow shown his romantic side. Damn that Sonny Munroe, the things she makes me do. The thing that surprised him even more was the fact that every single thing he had said was completely true and from the heart. He hadn't wanted to practice because then he would just get nervouse and stutter or even worse. No, he wanted it to be spontanious and normal and Sonny had loved it. He watched as she continued to look at the ring throughout the night. Not in a conceded way like "look at this HUGE ring on my finger," more in a, "I can't believe I'm wearing the man of my dreams engagement ring,"

Chad stood by Sonny as she we said our good byes and thanked everyone for coming. As soon as everyone was gone, Chad slamed the door and instantly grabbed Sonny in a long hard kiss that had the both gasping for air.

"Hmmmmm, what was that for?"

"For being my finace. And the hottest girl on the planet, especially in that dress."  
"Well I'm glad you like it." Chad instantly began kissing her again. They knocked over two vases and a lamp but they didn't care. Chad gently placed Sonny on the couch. They began to kiss again, Chad leaving his mark on many places on her body. Sonny just moaned getting louder by the minute. It was going to be one hell of a night.

**Okay everyone, what did you think? I tried not to be so descriptive in the love scenes since I'd been getting a few reviews on that so, I tried to make everyone happy! Please review, I am for real not updating anymore until I get at least 15 reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy! I'm backkkkkk! LOL. So I am totally sorry its been a whole week! I have decedided that I am not going to make you wait until I get 15 reviews because that's not fair to the people who have been reading and reviewing my story. So there may be a little M rated stuff in this chapter, but I'm not sure so lets just go with the flow! Love Love, kiss kiss!**

**Chapter 13**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad led Sonny up the stairs as they headed to their room. As soon as they got there they began kissing every part of each others body. Sonny loved this, she needed this to remind her that she was still Chad's and Chad was still hers. James had stirred feelings in Sonny that she had never thought she would have to deal with. Were her and Chad really meant for each other if she was willing to cheat? Did she deserve to be with him if she did cheat? Every time she would look down at that GORGEOUS ring on her finger, she came close to tears. But she pushed them aside and focused on the immense pleasure that Chad was giving her.

Chad was obviously making tonight all about Sonny. He slowly kissed her down to where her neck meets her upper torso. He stopped where Sonny's pulse was beating rapidly, making him smirk. He slowly unzipped her dress and gently whispered in her ear, "As much as I LOVE this dress, it has got to come off." Sonny smiled and replied, "whatever you say Mr. Cooper." As soon as he finished unzipping her dress, the fabric gracefully fell to the floor landing in a heap at Sonny's feet.

Chad could only smile at what he saw, a lace red bra with a matching thong.

"Oh Mrs. Munroe, I could so easily think it was my birthday."

"Don't get ahead of your self there mister, you have a lot more work to do here."

Chad just smiled and attacked Sonny's lips with his. They kissed fiercely falling back on the California king bed as they did so.

Chad moved his way down to her breasts. He removed her bra carefully and skillfully as he had many times. He kissed the left while still giving the right attention with his hand. He sucked and squeezed and with each minute getting wilder, Sonny could barely stand it. She giving soft sighs of ecstasy that were turning to soft moans with each minute. Chad moved his way down her stomach, planting kisses so soft, you barely knew they were there. He then stopped at her panties. He pulled them off slowly, much like he did her bra.

Chad came back up to Sonny and said "Are you ready Sonny?"

"Yes." She breathily replied.

"Are you Sonny are you really?"

"Yes Chad." Said Sonny not in the mood for their usual banter.

"Okay fine."

"Good"

"Sooo are we good"

"Oh we are so good."

They began to kiss again and Sonny couldn't help but to feel light headed.

"Chad, you've got way to many clothes on." He laughed and Sonny rolled them over so she was on top. She removed his shirt and then his pants, but befre Sonny could go any farther, Chad rolled them over again. He just shook his finger.

And then, unexpectedly, there body's came together. Sonny gasped and then moaned at the feeling. Chad didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time, making this even more special. Soon they both climaxed and fell asleep in each others arms.

But little did they know that someone just happened to be watching them, with a camera.

Sonny woke up the next morning feeling slightly sore and entirely exhausted. She rolled over to see a sweet looking Chad as he laid there sleeping. _He almost doesn't look so self centered. _Sonny thought to herself. She loved mornings where they would wake up and just casually start there day. They would lay in bed, listening to each others heart beats not wanting to ever leave.

Sonny sighed and slowly rolled out of bed not wanting to wake up Chad. He just looked to sweet. She walked downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee, and as she did she saw the ring. Sonny had forgotten all about Chad's wonderfully beautiful proposal the night before. The rock was huge, at least 3 carats, and amazing. She walked into the living room to find the mess left over from last night. Maybe she would call that maid service Chad was always saying they should use. Sonny turned around to a shirtless Chad, and took in the sight of him. He looked exhausted, but then again he should be after there amazing night. Chad walked up to her, "How is my wife to be doing this morning?"

"Good, just drinking my coffee."

"What are you even doing up," said Chad while yawning, "you should be sleeping in, it is your day off."

"Yea, I know, but I always wake up this early, it just feels like a waste of my day to sleep in." Sonny said shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, I needed to make sure you got to work okay."

"Come on Sonny, I'm not a three year old." He pouted and started mumbling something about not needing help getting ready in the morning.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby."

"Pshhhh, Chad Dylan Cooper is not a baby." He scoffed looking at Sonny like she had really offended him. Sonny walked up to him and they kissed, she instantly pushed him off. "Chad you have got to get ready for work and I have to get ready for my day of lazyness." Chad rolled his eyes huffed and ran back upstairs to take a shower and Sonny ran right behind him to join.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! How's it goin? I somehow found time out of my busy week to write this! Yay! Alright here it is! **

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE RELATED!*******

**James POV**

His plan had to work. If it didn't, he may never be able to win Sonny's heart. Last night after he and Portlyn's talk, he had gone home to get his video camera and arrived back just in time. Sonny and Chad were having sex. He thought he was going throw up at the sight of them together, but he had to do this. After James had thrown away that tape like Sonny had asked him to, he was screwed, for that was the threat that got them two to hook up in the first place. So after talking to Portlyn, he got the idea to record Chad and her having sex. It was pitch black in their room so, all it would take was a little editing and it would sound like Sonny was having sex with him, like it should be.

"Oh God Chad….yes!" He took a recording he had of Sonny saying his name and replaced it. "Oh God James….yes!" He couldn't help but to smile at the new audio. James continued this same practice, until every single Chad was turned into a James. It was time to pay Miss Sonny Munroe a visit.

James drove past their house to see if Chad was still home, he wasn't. James turned around at the end of someone else's drive and pulled into Sonny's driveway. He looked for any signs that she was still home, but didn't see any. Surely she was still there; she had to be it was her day off.

James climbed out of his car and walked up to the door raping several times to get her attention. He could hear her bounding down the stairs. She opened the door and he could instantly see her smile turn to a frown.

"What do you want James?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest, he couldn't help but to look down at her cleavage that instantly came to view in the tank top she wore.

"I just came by to see you, to wish you happy birthday." He said making it up on the spot. "You couldn't have just called me?" she said still not satisfied with my answer. "No, I wanted to do it person, now will you please let me in."

Sonny rolled her eyes, moved out of the way and waved her arm towards the living room. It was a mess. " Must have been some party last night." "Yea, it was crazy, but you know that you were here." Oh he had forgotten. He had only come by to see her. He could tell she was trying, best as she could to hide the ring, but wasn't succeeding.

"You know James, I've been thinking. We don't want this. Or at least I don't. I am so tired of sneaking around and pretending nothing is going on between us." James heart rate sped hoping she was going to say what he thought she was going to say, but he was wrong. "I think we should just stop, what ever it is were doing."

"You know what Sonny, I should have know, that you were faking all along. But you know what your right. But lets just see what Chad Dylan Cooper thinks when he see's this." James hit play on the video camera and Sonny's face dropped. "James, you wouldn't." she said shaking her head. "Oh, but I would." James ran out of the house before she could stop him. Sonny ran outside to the driveway crying screaming at him to stop. And as he drove away he rolled down the window and screamed at Sonny.

"HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY BITCH!"

**JAMES IS A BAD BAD PERSON, HA! PLEASE REVIEW, I WON'T POST AGAIN UNTIL I GET SOME! SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, BTW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyyyyy! So I found some time to write this, hope your not to mad at me after it!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER THAT I DO NOT OWN!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**Chad's POV**

Chad got out of his car wishing he could be with Sonny. She had become like a drug to him, like his own personal heroine, and he was addicted. How badly he wished he could go back home, and climb into bed with her, but unlike her, he had to work. He walked into the studio with many congratulations from the people who had been at the party the night before. He still couldn't believe that Sonny had said yes. She was almost to perfect for him.

He walked into his dressing room and began to get ready for his day. He put on his Mackenzie outfit and then went to hair and makeup. Portlyn walked up to him giving him the death stare.

"Chad, I guess congratulations are in order." She said with a smug look on her face. He wasn't sure what that was all about. "Yeah, thanks."

"I never said that I was congratulating you." Chad wore a confused look on his face.

"Then why are you even talking to me?"

"Because, I don't think you know what your girlfriend has been up to."

"Okay for one, she's my fiancé, and two what the hell are you talking about?"

"James will explain it when he gets here, and fiancé? That could change very soon." She wore an annoying smirk across her face, that if she had been a boy he would have smacked off. What could she even be talking about and what did it have to do with James? He wasn't sure but he went on to set. He couldn't get his lines right and Portlyn kept making faces knowing what she said was playing with his head. The director called break and asked to talk to Chad.

"You have got to get your head together. You're the star of this show and if you mess up, this whole show goes to shit. PULL IT TOGETHER!"

Chad walked back to his dressing room feeling like crap. Why couldn't he focus. He knew nothing was wrong with him and Sonny. They were fine. As he walked up to his dressing room he heard voices. Who was in his dressing room. Chad stormed in about to give who ever was in there an earful.

When he arrived in there was no one there, but the T.V. was on. He couldn't tell what was on because the screen was blank. But he could hear moaning. He started to laugh because he figured it was a prank that someone was pulling on him. Probably just some porn, but the next think he heard rattled him.

"Oh God James." Came Sonny's breathy voice over the television. Sonny had sex with James! His face burned with rage. Then Chad's voice of reason came through. Nothing says this was recent. James walked through the door. "Looks like Chad Dylan Cooper finally didn't get the girl." Chad wanted to punch him. "You know she came to me. I didn't do anything to her."

Chad just shook his head. "There's no way Sonny would do this to me. We love each other."

"Love has nothing to do with it Chad. She's mine and not yours." Chad walked up and punched him, and decided to make a trip to he and Sonny's house.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I realize it's not my best but oh well. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyyy guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! I have had some major writers block and I am super busy! I should be done with this story pretty soon, but I have an idea for another one soooo be on the look out! Also I want to know what you think of this story? Do you like the fact that it has a lot of detailed sexual content or would you prefer their relations to be less detailed and less frequent? Let me know so I can keep my story's keeping you happy, did that make sense? To those of you that it did make sense to, let me know! Love you guys! Oh and please review at the end, reviews really encourage me to continue with the story, so if I get a lot of reviews today I might update tomorrow. I might have just lied, but sorry if I did. Okay sorry for the long authors note, half of you probably won't read it. On with the story!**

**Chapter 16**

Sonny had began to panic. She didn't know what to do, so she ran. Sonny grabbed her keys, got in her car and sped away. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas, she didn't care that her hair looked a mess or that she didn't have any make-up on. All that mattered was getting to Chad before James did. Thank God it wasn't rush hour any longer.

Sonny's mind kept wandering back to how James could have betrayed her like this. If he really loved her the way he said he did, he would see how happy Chad made her and how unhappy James made her. It was to the point that everytime she saw him, she wanted literally rip her hair out.

As she drove she kept seeing that beautiful ring on her finger and that sick feeling in her stomach would come back. In the place of the diamond, she would see Chad's face. Sonny was only a block away from the studio when she pulled up to the stop light she had stopped at a million times. It never failed that it would turn red at the exact moment she would pull up to it. But this morning. The morning of her 21st birthday. The day after her engagement to Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny Munroe forgot to look.

**Chad's POV**

Chad ran out to his car, he needed to get home and have Sonny tell him none of it was true. But the truth was, if he would have talked to Sonny at that exact moment, he would have screamed at her and yelled her till she cried. Chad was pushed to the point of anger. He wanted to rip that ring off of her finger and tell her the engagement was off.

What made Chad mad the most, was the fact that she could hurt him so much. That she could go behind his back and fuck another person. And that person being James of all people. Chad said a silent curse to him self as came to a wreck about a block from the studio. A bright red mustang had been hit by a huge delivery truck, knocking it off the rode way. Police and sirens the whole nine yards. The wreck must have been pretty bad, but Chad didn't think twice about who it might be, all he was worried about was getting home to Sonny, and boy was he going to let her have it.

Chad arrived home, to see Sonny's red mustang wasn't home, she must have gone out to get groceries or something. She probably didn't expect a thing. Chad wanted to throw something. He wanted to throw a glass vase and watch it burst into a thousand pieces. Chad kept replaying the sound of Sonny's moans, because of James's actions in his head. He wanted his anger to be fresh.

Chad decided to turn on the television, the news was on, which was strange, it was nine o'clock. The morning news usually didn't come back on till eleven.

_Breaking News. About a block from the studio where the popular shows Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are filmed. There has been a tragic collision. A red 2012 Mustang has had a side collision with a flower delivery truck. Sonny Munroe from the So Random! was the driver in the mustang. The police haven't given much detail on the accident, all that has been confirmed is that Mrs. Munroe is still stuck in the car unconscious, the jaws of life are being used. More on this in a moment, back to you Rob. _

Chad had stopped dead in his tracks. The wreck he'd seen, the one he was so pissed off at, was were his lady was. His Sonshine was in pain and he couldn't stand the thought. He raced outside and got in his car and raced to the scene. As soon as he got there he forced his way through. "I'm sorry sir. You can't walk through here." Said the police officer guarding the scene. "Come on man. That's my girl friend!" Chad pushed his way through and instantly wished he hadn't. Sonny was laid out in the car seat, blood was every where. He almost fainted. Chad turned away as tears stung his eyes. The police man led him away and Chad didn't resist. He just sat and watched as the jaws of life pulled the car door off and finally got Sonny out. The ambulance came and Chad ran to them, hoping to ride in the car with them.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancé." "Okay come on" Chad was relieved he thought for a second they weren't going to let him come. He looked at the seemingly life less Sonny. They had her on oxygen and she was breathing. But she still hadn't awoken since the crash. Chad could barely look at her. Her legs were almost smashed it seemed to him. He hadn't asked any questions about her condition, he was afraid of the answer. Chad closed his eyes and imagined her smiling face, her laugh, her eyes as they lit up because of something he had done to maker her happy.

It made Chad sick to think, that while Sonny was in pain and in a car accident, he felt nothing but hate towards her. What if he never got to talk to her again. Chad would die right along with her. Sonny was like his oxygen, he couldn't live without her.

**Okay soooo what did you think. It was kind of surprise to even me that I put Sonny in a car accident. It's just when I write, I don't really plan it. I just kind of start and let my mind and fingers do all the work. Ha! Soooo please review and let me know what you think, I think it's pretty good but, that's my opinion, BUT WHAT'S YOUR'S! p.s. I will try to update as soon as possible, but the more reviews I get, the faster I will update, keep that in mind!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I found a little bit of time sooooo here's your next Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!**

**CHAPTER 17**

**Chad's POV**

They soon arrived at the hospital. Chad was a nervous wreck and the person at the main desk made him go sit in the waiting room. He decided he probably needed to call Connie. She had moved back to Wisconsin a year or two after he and Sonny had moved in together.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Munroe, it's Chad."

"Oh hey Chad, what phone are you calling from? I didn't recognize the caller I.D."

"That's because it's from the Hospital," Chad swallowed hard, how do you tell someone their only daughter is in critical condition, "Mrs. Munroe, you need to get here right away. Sonny's been in an accident." She gave a loud gasp.

"What kind of accident Chad?" she said, he could tell she was already crying.

"A car accident. She's in critical condition. Please hurry, I don't know if I can go through this alone."

"I'll be there as soon as possible Chad."

Chad hung up and went to sit down. The doctor came out asking for him. "What's the news doc."

"Look Chad, I'm going to be honest with you, it doesn't look good. She's in critical condition. And she's gone into a colma, there's no telling when she'll wake up." Tears stung Chad's eyes he couldn't be here any longer, he had to get away. "Can I see her." "No not yet, I would suggest going home. Contact any friends or family members who need to know." Chad shook his head. He walked out of the hospital broken hearted.

Chad went back to the house to see an unfamiliar SUV in their driveway. He walked into the house to see James and Chad lost it. James never saw it coming. "What the hell are you doing here?" Chad began to punch the living shit out of him. "Man, what is wrong with you. What are you even doing here?" Chad stopped for a moment. "I could ask you the same question. This is known as trespassing." James stopped for a moment and didn't say anything. "Come on James. I'm having a shitty day. Just tell me what you want and get out of here."

"You know honestly, it's honestly not that important."

"You came here to see Sonny didn't you? Well you want to see her, she's in room 203 in the intensive care unit wing. But I don't even know why I'm telling you this because you and I both know that you don't care enough about her to go see her."

"Chad you shitting me, there's no way Sonny's hurt I just saw her this morning." Chad was burning with fury. "You mean you came by here. And let me guess, you told Sonny that you were going to show me that video. So she tried to rush to the studio and tell me before you could. And that's when she didn't look at the red light that has her in a coma. Way to go James, you've really got the ass whole of the year award this time."

James was speechless. "Just get out…GET OUT!" Said Chad with more force as James just stood there.

Chad was defiantly tired of today.

**Kind of a short fluff chapter but I am super busy. I would really like to be done with this fanfic soon. I want to ask you guys a question. What do you think about a fanfic where it's not about Sonny and Chad, but about Demi and Sterling, but they are still on the show Sonny with a Chance. Just an idea floating in my head. I just want to know what you guys think before I write it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyyy guys! I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update. Since schools started I have just been so darn busy! ;) I'm sure you guys understand. Anyway, I love you guys, here's your story! P.S. This Chapters a little dark. **

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Or Jack danilels liquor. **

**Chapter 18**

**James POV**

James could not believe that Sonny was in the hospital. Should he feel guilty? Because he did. Extremely so. Maybe if he hadn't of gone by Sonny and Chad's house this morning. She was probably on her way to the studio, where else would she be going? He felt like crap. James pulled up to the bar he regularly went to. Paparazzi weren't usually around. It was a pretty scummy place, they never suspected that a lot of the young hot stars would go here.

He walked in and was met by the musty smell of stale alcohol. He sat down at the bar. The bartender didn't even ask, he handed James a shot glass and the whole bottle of Jack. He sat and began to wonder what went through Sonny's mind as she hit that truck. Was she scared of her and Chad's relationship being over or simply being caught. Did she think of him, probably not. Who would ever think of him. He may have good looks, a lot of money, and fame, but no one really wanted him or even cared about him for that matter. And even though he had those materialistic things, Chad Dylan Cooper always beat him out in the end. James wanted this one time, to get what Chad didn't. Sonny Munroe. And James was so worthless, he couldn't even have that.

James began wonder, what was his purpose in life. His parents didn't care, he had no one to love, which meant no one to love him in return. James looked at the bottle that a little under ten minutes ago was full but now was only half so. He got up, a little wozzy, and headed for the door. He got in his car, and somehow made it home.

He walked inside and found two razor blades in the kitchen and just stared at them. They, at this moment, meant the they difference of life and death for him. And then like a message from god, he got his answer. He walked into the bathroom and started the water, no reason to mess up the house. He got in and held the razor to his rist. James did it slowly, he deserved the pain. He cut slow and deep, James tried to stifle his screams of pain. He then did the other, and slowly, he drifted away.

**CHAD'S POV**

Chad sat down on the couch, or tried to. Every time he would sit down he would end up standing right back up and begin pacing the floor. _Ding doooong! _The doorbell rang. Chad ran to the door, it was Connie. "Oh Chad," Said Mrs. Munroe with tears in her eyes. She dropped her bags and gave me a hug. "How is she? Tell me the truth." "It doesn't look good. She's in a coma, so of course there's no telling when she will wake up."

She just shook her head. "You know? Everyday, I hear stories on the news of this happening to people, but until it happens to you, it's not real." Chad just shook his head, understanding completely what she meant. "Well, I guess it's time to go see our little ray of sunshine." They walked out of the house and got in the car. Chad drove straight to the hospital. They walked up to the intensive care unit and were met by Sonny's doctor. "Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Munroe." "I got here as soon as I could."

"Is there any improvement to her condition?"

"Well, now that we've got her hooked up to the machines and everything, we can study her brain waves and such. She has some activity, which is a good sign and it should improve everyday." Mrs. Munroe let out a small sigh of relief. "But, that does not mean she will wake up. I know this is hard to hear, but I want you to prepare for the worst."

Chad wanted to punch this guy. Sonny had just gotten there that day. How could he already talking about her death.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Said Chad motioning to Connie looking heartbroken. "Can't we wait a few days before we jump to those kind of assumptions."

"Of course. Please feel free to go visit her." Chad nodded and walked into Sonny's room. What he saw made him weak at the knees. She looked so fragile, so helpless, Chad almost cried. And Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry.

Her cheast moved slowly up and down. Hardly moved at all in fact. And then Chad swore he saw her eyes flicker for a moment. But it was just his imagination. If only dreams could come true.

**Okay! This chapter was a little dark, which suprises me, I am most generally not a very dark person. Anyways, so your not confused in the next chapter, it will be a few months or weeks in the future! Okay! That's all! I'll remind you in the next chapter just in case you forget. Love you! And please review. I might update sooner if you do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a few days! Alright, like I said in the last chapter, this one is going to be set a few months in the future! Alright, that's all I want to talk about this time!**

****I OWN NOTHING!*****

**Chapter 19**

**Chad's POV**

Chad pulled his car into the hospital, in the same spot, the same walking distance to the doors. Only to walk to the same room. Where Sonny would be lying in the same bed. In the same position. Yet every time he would go, he would pray for his ray of sunshine to come back to life. The doctors told him, the chances were slim. If she was ever going to wake up, it would have happened months ago. The six week mark was usual time that people said goodbye. But Chad couldn't help but to hope that Sonny was one in a million that would come back to him. Mrs. Munroe had left a few weeks ago, and left the choice up to him whether or not to let her live.

It was the hardest decision he ever had to make. What if he had let her stay alive for even a few more days, would she have awakened? So, he let her live. But today, it had been three months since the accident. The doctors told that they couldn't let Sonny stay in the hospital any longer. It didn't look like she would wake up, so, he had to make the decision again, let her live, or send her to a nursing home. He didn't know what he would do yet, but the thought of his Sunshine gone forever was too much to bear.

He walked into her room, and a smile spread across his face. She looked better today, there was a little color in her cheeks. But he thought this every time he saw her.

"Chad." He looked up fast, thinking it was Sonny. Yet he was disappointed. It was only the nurse. "The doctor wants to see you."

Chad got up and walked into the hallway. "It's time to decide Chad." And he had already made up his mind. "Let's sign the papers." They brought them out and Chad made arrangements at the nursing home.

They arranged for Sonny to have her own doctor and they would do the best they could.

"If anything ever happens, I want you to call me." The doctor only nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

Chad got the call one day at work. They were on the very last episode of Mackenzie Falls. His acting was shit, but there was nothing he could do. "Chad you need to get down here right away." Chad hung up before the doctor could tell him what was wrong. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Chad ran out to the parking lot, hopped into his car, and rushed on his way to the nursing home. He ran through the front doors and went straight to her room. The doctor was standing at the door. And stopped him before he went inside. Chad braced himself for the worst. The doctor had a bewildered look on her face.

"Chad, I don't know how, but she's awake."

**Yay! Everything's happy again! Tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Hey guys, this should be the last chapter! Sad I know:( but it will all be good! I have a new story idea, so I will add another chapter at the end to give you a little preview of it! :) So anyway, since this is the last Chapter I would like to give a few shout outs to all of my avid(is that word used correctly, I think so?) reviewers. **

**HeyIt'Sme2610- your last review on chapter 19 made me laugh! I don't know why because all it said was UPDATE a million times, but still I needed that! Thank you for all of the reviews you gave me on just about every chapter. I would also like to say how much I like your stories. I'm always on the lookout for new ones.**

**StarfishOnTheBeach- Thank you so much for always leaving me a big long paragraph just about everytime. You always make me smile! **

**DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess- Thank you for reviewing! **

**StarlightSparkle- I got the idea to kill off James because of your reviews! Your welcome, I think you said you wanted to kill him a million times. I'm sorry I didn't give you the pleasure of doing it yourself, but isn't him killing himself that much more fun to think of? Ha, that was a little creepy. Anyway thanks for the reviews!**

**Matdia19- thanks sooooo much for the reviews!**

**superfan36- your reviews made me laugh! Thank you!**

**Butterfify- thank you! **

**Mrs. Lollypop- thank you for your reviews!**

**firelady101- thank you so much for your reviews! It made me so excited to see you reviewing my story because I am in love with Bad Romance! **

**DMLVT6963- Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**gottaloveJamesPotter- thanks much for your reviews!**

**AlePlae15- thank you for your reviews! **

**Thank you so much everyone! Without your reviews I wouldn't have had fuel to continue! P.s. I'm sorry if I left anyone out! Now to the story!**

**Chapter 20**

Chad walked into the room not believing his eyes. His Sunshine was awake after five months of torture, for him.

"Sonny."

She opened her eyes looked at me and smiled. What a beautiful sight to see! Chad never thought he would see those brown chocolate dots again. Never see her wide gorgeous smile.

"Chad," she said with a smile of relief, "Where the hell am I?"

Chad just laughed at her bluntness. "Your in the hospital, you've ummm, been in a coma for about five months. I thought I would never see you again."

"Well you have. What did I do to get in a coma?"

"You were in a car crash, it was pretty nasty." Remembrance spread across her face, she suddenly began to cry. "Oh Chad! You found out didn't you? Oh god, I'm so embarrassed I….I…don't even know what to say, I…..," "Shhhh," Chad held a finger to her lips. "It's okay, really it's alright. All that matters is you're here now."

"I want to talk to James. That dickhead deserves a piece of my mind that is five months overdue."

"Sonny, that's going to be hard to do." Sonny just rolled her eyes. "and why is that? Did he finally go to Jail for something?"

"No. On the day of the crash, James killed himself."

Sonny looked defeated. A look of brief sadness washed over her face. "Oh. Well that's that."

Chad just smiled, she looked beautiful. He was giddy with excitement to be talking to his Sunshine. He thought he would never again get to. Chad took her hand and kissed it and realized for the first time her ring was gone. It must've fallen off during the crash. Sonny picked up her hand realizing the same thing. "God Chad, I am so sorry." "It's fine Sonny, that ring can be replaced where you can't be." She just smiled. Chad climbed into the bed with her and gently laid his arm across her body. They spooned for a while until the doctor came in and asked to speak with Chad.

"I think it would be best for Sonny if she stayed in the hospital for a few more days, just to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Then she is more than welcome to go home. She will need physical therapy and she can't go back to work right away, but luckily, Sonny didn't have as much brain damage as most coma patients. She should be your normal Sonny Munroe pretty soon." Chad looked relieved. All he wanted was his normal Sonny.

He walked back into the room. "What did the doctor say?" "Nothing that's really important right now." Sonny just shrugged, not caring at the moment. She looked out the window. "You know, it's sad that I've had this beautiful view for months, but haven't been able to enjoy it." She smiled. Sonny was right though. It was a beautiful view. Her room looked right out onto a gorgeous green garden with roses and all kinds of plants that Chad couldn't name. "Well you can enjoy it now." "Hmm…. right I can. Chad I feel like something is not being said." "What do you mean." "You mean to tell me that everything that happened between me and James, isn't a problem? I know you Chad, it has to be eating away at you."

"Sonny, I have had five long months to be mad. But I wasn't, not one of them. I came to see you everyday. I would talk to you, and try to pretend that you were talking back. I think it's what kept me sane. So, one day while I was here visiting you. We had a conversation about you and James. Everything you said was of course what I wanted to hear and the whole time I felt ridiculous to be sitting here talking to myself, but you know what. It helped me get over it. I told myself that, whatever your reason for not telling me was, had to have been pretty bad. So I just decided to put it behind me. And as long as you still love me Sonny, I still of course love you."

"Of course I love you Chad." Said Sonny tears strolling down her face. Chad got close to her. "Now promise me no more talk about James or anything else today. Please. Let me just enjoy getting to talk to you. Getting to see your lips for a smile, see those gorgeous brown orbs glow with life."

"Chad, I love you so much." And then they kissed. After five months of waiting Chad got to kiss his sunshine. Sonny held on to the back of Chad's neck, and Chad just lightly hovered over her. They heard a cough at the door, it was Tawni.

"Sonny!" she said with a sigh of relief, I didn't know if what everybody was telling me was true, but your awake!" She walked up to the bed and looked Chad in the eye. "You jack ass. You were supposed to call me when she woke up!" Chad just laughed. "I just found out a couple of hours ago. "Oh well, I guess it's good not to really let this get out. The press will be all over you by the time your ready to go home. But let's not talk about that, everybody else is here if your up to see them." "Of course I am!" As if on cue Nico, Grady, and Zora all came rushing into the room. Chad just slowly walked out into the hallway to let them catch up.

He walked into to the lobby, when all of the sudden he had an idea planned. Chad made a few calls and hoped that everyone would be able to make it. Sonny was in for a treat.

_A few weeks later_

It turned out that the few days Sonny was supposed to be in the hospital turned into a few weeks. Her walking just wasn't as good as the doctors needed it to be for her to come home. So she had to take therapy. But she was finally getting to come home. Chad went to the nursing home to go pick up Sonny. She was finally getting to come home, and the house was all in order. He reached into the consol to make sure his purchase was still there. It was.

He walked into the home and saw Sonny sitting in a wheel chair with a canary yellow dress on. She was fuming. "I can walk damn it!" "Yes, we know Mrs. Munroe, but it's hospital policy to not let you leave the premises on foot. You have to be in the wheel chair when you leave." She huffed and had a frustrated look on her face. She saw Chad and began to smile. "Hey. Do I look okay?" Chad thought of the song by Bruno Mars, just the way you are. "When I see your face there's not a think that I would change, because your amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause your amazing, just the way you are." "Chad you are such a load of crap." She said playfully. Chad signed all the papers necessary for her to leave and the doctors rolled her out to Chad's car. He tried to help Sonny out of the chair, but she just glared at him, reminding that she could do it herself.

Chad backed away and she sat down in the car. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. "Are you excited to be going home?" "Yes I am."

Sonny grabbed Chad's hand, and she played with it. "I miss sunshine and our bed. I even miss doing simple things like cooking breakfast. But do you know what I miss the most?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "What would that be?" said Chad curiously. "Making love, it's all I've thought about since I woke up." She gave a sexy grin, laughing to herself at the surprised look on Chad's face. "Who knew you were such a freak."

"Hmmmm…" she looked happy and content with just being in a car.

They arrived home. Chad got Sonny's bags out of car. Sonny walked inside of their condo. _God I missed this place. _Sonny just stood in the door way and Chad watched her from behind. She was finally where she belonged….home.

Sonny finally walked through the doorway, when sunshine came running towards her. "She really missed you." "I can tell." Sunshine was attacking her with kisses. Sonny stood up and met Chad's gaze. "You know I really missed you."

"I'm sorry Chad. If I would have had the power, I wouldn't have left."

"Sonny, it's not your fault." He gently grabbed her chin and gave her a long awaited kiss. He kissed her long and hard, not ever holding back. She kissed him back with the same force, their tongues in a long battle for dominance. Chad took his time, savoring every moment like it would be his last day to spend with her. He kissed down her neck and slowly made his way towards her breasts removing the dress along the way. He looked up and Sonny laid before him in yellow bra with matching panties.

She looked up at Chad with a seductive gaze and biting her finger. Chad kissed up her stomach and reached behind to remove her bra. He sucked on her plump breasts. He then made his way towards her panties. He kissed her thighs making her moan. He slowly removed her panties. He sucked on her clitoris making her pant. She held his hair and pulled it as she came.

He came back up and captured her lips in a kiss. She removed his shirt and his pants. He then removed his underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a grin and she returned it. He pushed in and moaned as she clamped down on his shaft immediately. Sonny would sigh every time he thrust back in. "God Chad go faster!" she moaned loudly. "Yes, oh god! I'm gonna cum!" and then they came together.

Soon they were lying side by side spooning afterward. "You know, I thought that I would never get to do this again with you."

"Hmmmmm, well you did."

"Yea I did. Sonny can I give you something?"

"My god Chad! We just got done, do you want to go again?"

"No, not that. Here." Chad got the ring off the nightstand. "Here Sonny," Chad gave her a beautiful new ring. Sonny began to cry. "Chad, it's beautiful!" He slid the ring on her finger. They layed back down and each thought of all they had been through these past few months. But in the end they had each other.

**Kind of a crappy ending I know, but that's the end of my story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I have a knew story idea, so I will have a new one up soon. **


End file.
